96 Reasons
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: I can't think of a summary for this. This story has a similar plot to Twisteria Lullubee's 'What is Rape'. that person is so awesome..abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

great...another ongoing story to worry about. oh well. this story is inspired by Twisteria Lullabee's 'What is Rape'. i'm sick, my nose is dripping because my eye is watering excessively and it looks like I tried to snort doritos. and it fucking hurts.

afvvjrq;EJBR V ';eirbfeEIRBUGV'iujb'IUJ'ouhvye '[iYEDV['UI['[iv'[

"Ryoga..." Yuma moaned, arching his back in the hammock.

Ryoga pumped in and out of Yuma's entrance, the hammock swaying. Yuma's legs squeezed his waist as Ryoga hovered over him. He put his hands in Yuma's hair as he started to kiss his neck.

"Mmm..." Yuma rubbed his face against Ryoga's as Ryoga licked his neck. His arms were around Ryoga's shoulders. He bucked his hips against Ryoga's.

"Yuma, you feel so good..." Ryoga moaned as Yuma's insides clamped around his member.

"I make sure I'm perfect for you." Yuma said proudly, his hands moving to Ryoga's bottom.

Ryoga gasped when he felt Yuma's fingers enter his own entrance, "Y-Yuma...what are you d-doing?" He moaned when Yuma added another finger.

"I wanted to try this...is it okay?" Yuma asked, kissing Ryoga's cheek.

"Yeah...ah!" Ryoga moaned as Yuma's fingers rubbed his inner walls. He panted, feeling his climax build up.

"Almost?~" Yuma asked, smirking as Ryoga's body started to tremble.

"N-No..."

"Yes." Yuma laughed, pulling his fingers out and hugging Ryoga. "I know you..."

"Ngn-" Ryoga came inside Yuma, putting his face on Yuma's collarbone.

Yuma moaned as Ryoga's seed filled him.

Ryoga got off the hammock. "Can I use your bathroom?" He asked, his legs slightly crossed.

Yuma sat up, looking at Ryoga. "Really?" He asked, laughing at Ryoga's desperate face.

"Dude, I've had to piss for an hour!"

"Go, then." Yuma laughed, laying down. "Put some pants on, though, atleast."

Ryoga nodded, grabbing his jeans, throwing them on and climbing down the ladder. He ran to Yuma's bathroom closing the door behind him even though they were alone. He stood infront of the toilet(no, no, I just won't type this inpending sentence). He washed his hands in the sink. Yuma clothes from his shower were laying on the floor. Yuma's deck was sitting on the towel shelf, #96 upon the cards. The Black Mist seeped from the deck as Ryoga turned the water off, oblivious. It floated across the floor, rising up and wrapping around Ryoga.

"Ah!" Ryoga felt a pain in his chest. He sank to the floor, holding his chest. A '96' appeared on his shoulder, covered by his purple hair as his eyes grew dull and dark. His negative emotions's suddenly over powered the good. Hate and anger bubbled in his chest. He stood up, a scowl on his face.

He walked out of the bathroom and back to Yuma's room.

Yuma was standing infront of the tv with a remote in his hand. He was wearing a shirt and boxers. "What do you wanna watch? There's not a whole lot on..." He turned around to see Ryoga walking towards him. "You okay?"

Ryoga walked up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"H-Hey!" Yuma tried to pulled away from Ryoga. "What are you doing?" He asked, pushing against Ryoga's chest.

Ryoga growled, back-handing Yuma.

Yuma fell on his back, hitting his head on the floor. He sat up, rubbing his cheek. "Ryou?" He asked as tears fell from his eyes. Ryoga's eyes were dark. 'What's wrong with him?'

Ryoga kneeled down infront of Yuma, pushing him down and getting in top of him. He ripped Yuma's shirt off.

"Stop! Please!" Yuma stuggled against Ryoga, who was considorably stonger than him.

"Shut up!" Ryoga yelled, slapping Yuma across the face again.

Yuma yelped, rolling over on his side and feebely trying to hide from Ryoga. He trembled, the back of his hands covering his face. He felt the sting of Ryoga's slap.

Ryoga grabbed Yuma's wrists and pinned them above his head, laying him on his back.

"What are you doing?" Yuma asked again, whimpering. His head hurt from hitting it so hard on the floor.

Ryoga leaned down, biting Yuma's neck.

Yuma cried out and tried to pull away, only to feel more pain.

Ryoga bit harder, tearing through the skin. Blood dripped from the wound.

Yuma screamed.

Ryoga punched him the stomach, sitting up and looking at Yuma. "What did I say?" He sneered coldly.

Yuma whimpered, closing his eyes. He yelped when he was punched again.

"What did I say?"

Yuma flinched. "To be quiet..." He whimpered.

Ryoga put his lips against Yuma's ear. "So you better shut up or I'll just have to hurt you more." He whispered menacingly.

Yuma hiccuped, nodding.

Ryoga smirked. He went lower to Yuma's neck, licking the blood from the puncture on his neck.

Yuma swallowed, trying not to make a sound. Ryoga's saliva was stinging his cut.

Ryoga let go of Yuma's hands, and not to his surprise, didn't move. He put one hand on Yuma's shoulders, letting the other travel to Yuma's crotch.

Yuma felt Ryoga grasp his privates and tried to imagion it was the normal Ryoga. He was fine with Ryoga touching him, he trusted him. But was this really Ryoga?

Ryoga removed his lips from the cut, instead kissing Yuma's lips softly.

"Mmm..." Yuma opened his mouth for Ryoga. Maybe Ryoga was okay, now.

Ryoga kept his mouth on Yuma's, continuing to rub Yuma's growing member. He got Yuma to put his tongue in his mouth. He sucked on Yuma's tongue, then bit down suddenly.

A strangled sound escaped Yuma's throat when he tried to muffle his cry.

Ryoga pulled away and tore Yuma's boxers off. He pulled his own of after that, positioning himself out side Yuma's entrance. He thrusted in quickly, smirking when Yuma bit his lip.

Yuma watched Ryoga pump in and out of him for the second time that day. He winced at how rough he was. Ryoga was usually always so gentle with him.

Ryoga grunted as he grasped Yuma's hair. His bare chest rubbed against Yuma's.

"...Ryou...?" Yuma asked quietly.

Ryoga growled, pulling on Yuma's hair.

Yuma didn't say anything. He sighed sadly. He looked at Ryoga, who continued to pump into him. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were closed tightly. He almost looked as if he were in pain.

"Are you okay...?" Yuma asked worriedly, moving one of his hands to Ryoga's cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ryoga snapped, grabbing Yuma hands and twisting it.

"O-Ow!" Yuma cried.

"Shut up!" Ryoga shouted.

"S-Sorry...!"

Ryoga grunted, releasing inside of Yuma. He pulled out and stood up, pulling Yuma up with him. He pushed Yuma toward the hammock as he turned the light off. He pushed Yuma onto the hammock, following after him.

Yuma layed down warily.

Ryoga wrapped his arms around Yuma, nuzzling his neck.

"Good night..." Yuma whispered, tears falling from his face. What was that? Ryoga would never do that to him. But he just did...


	2. Chapter 2

Yume awoke to the sound of sheets rustling beside him. He felt Ryoga's arms wrap around his chest. His back was to Ryoga, and he could feel Ryoga's breath on his neck.

On any other day,, he would have woken Ryoga up. He would have probably blown in his face or on the rare occasiion, pushed him out of the hammock.

But today was not a normal morning.

He was honestly too scared to move. He wasn't actually scared of Ryoga hurting him-however, he was still sore from Ryoga man-handling him the night befiore- he was scared uf the feeling that he would get in his stomach, the same feeling he had lastnight when Ryoga had been so angry.

The feeling that he had disapointed Ryoga enough that Ryoga would feel the need to hurt him.

He winced when he felt Ryoga yawn.

"Morning, Yuma..." Ryoga said groggily.

Yuma didn't say anything: he didn't know if he was allowed to. He felt the weight shift in the hammock and Ryoga's arms left his chest.

Ryoga sat up and looked beside him. "Hey Yuma, you awake?" He asked, a little more clearly than before.

"Y-Yeah..."

Ryoga laid down and tugged on Yuma's shoulders, turning him around so that they were facing each other. "Are you okay?" He asked a little worriedly.

Yuma swallowed thickly and nodded.

Ryoga's eyebrows furrowed as he wrapped his arms around Yuma and pulled them chest-to-chest. "Whats wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing." Yuma said quickly, refusing to look Ryoga in the eye, in fear of seeing the hateful look he saw last night.

"Yuma..."

Yuma winced when he heard the hurt in Ryoga's voice. He mustered up the courage and looked at Ryoga.

He looked jjust like he always did, not evil or angry.

Ryoga kissed Yuma's lips gently"What's wrong?" He asked when he pulled away.

"U-Um.." Yuma closed his eyes, pushing Ryoga away gently with his hands. "Do..you remember anything from last...night...?" He asked quietly.

Ryoga's eyes widened at the sound of Yuma's tired and stretched voice. "Ah...no, actually." He said as he looked up at the dusty attic ceiling. "I remember washing my hands...but..nothing else." He looked at Yuma. "I don't remember going to bed!" He laughed.

Yuma smiled at him. 'How can he not remember what he did?' Yuma thought.

"...Why?"

Yuma snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ryoga. "Huh?"

"Why?" Ryoga asked again. "What happened." It wasn't a question. It was a 'Tell me or I won't cuddle with you.' statement.

"Nothing-"

"Yuma." Ryoga sat up and put his arms on either side of Yuma.

Yuma blushed when Ryoga leaned over him.

"Did something happen?" Ryoga asked again.

"N-No-"

"Yuma!"

Yuma flinched violently when Ryoga raised his voice.

Ryoga's eyes widened at Yuma's actions. "H-Hey, sorry, Yuma...I didn't mean to scare you..."

Yuma looked Ryoga in the eye. This wasn't the same Ryoga he had saw last night. "I'm okay..."

Ryoga gently pulled Yuma onto his lap. "What happened, Yuma?"

Yuma swallowed. "You...hurt me last night..."

"I-I did?"

Yuma nodded.

Ryoga felt like a bag of bricks had been dumped on him. "How?"

"You...hit me..and you were yelling..."

Ryoga felt his eyes water. "I'm sorry, Yuma..."

"It's okay."

Ryoga kissed Yuma's forehead. "Hey, Yuma?"

"Yeah, Sexy?" Yuma smiled and looked at Ryoga.

"I can't help but notice we're naked..."

Yuma laughed.

"I mean, that's just me, I don't knowwhat your opinion is, but..." Ryoga smiled when Yuma laughed harder.

"I-I agree with you, Ryou."

Ryoga looked at the clock beside Yuma's hammock. "Shit..." He got off the hammock and pulled his clothes off the floor and pulled them on.

"Ryou?" Yuma swung his legs over the edge, not caring that he was naked.

"I'm sorry, Yuma, I'm supposed to babysit my sister this morning." Ryoga walked over to Yuma and hugged him tightly.

Yuma's legs wrapped around Ryoga's waist as he hugged him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuma." Ryoga said as he kissed Yuma's lips gently. "I love you."

Yuma smiled. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

This chap is really short because I have a survey for you guys.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxo

"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Yuma said, jumping up and down beside Ryoga.

"Okay, I'm coming." Yuma said, grabbing his book bag and shutting his locker.

"C'mon, lets go!" Yuma said, grabbing Ryoga's hand and heading for the school exit.

"Why are you so excited?" Ryoga asked.

"Because we're going to your place!" Yuma said.

"Its an apartment." Ryoga said. "Not that special."

Yuma turned around and looked at Ryoga. "I get to spend time with you!" Yuma hugged Ryoga. "Aren't you excited to spend time with me?"

Ryoga sighed. "Yes." He said, holding Yuma tightly.

Xoxoxoxo

Yuma immediately sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

Ryoga sat down beside Yuma. He leaned over and kissed Yuma's lips.

Yuma moaned, pressing himself against Ryoga. "I love you." He said against Ryoga's lips.

"I love you, too." Ryoga said as he pulled away and started to kiss Yuma's neck.

Then Yuma screamed.

"ASTRAL, GO AWAY!"

Ryoga laughed as Yuma yelled at Astral.

"BECAUSE ITS NOT SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!"

Ryoga kissed Yuma again. "Just ignore him..."

Yuma pulled away. "Easy for you to say. You can't see him."

"Yuma..." Ryoga said, getting on top of Yuma. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He sat up, sitting on Yuma's hips and holding his head.

"Ryou?" Yuma asked, shushing Astral. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ryoga shook his head, opening his eyes and looking at Yuma. "Something's wrong..."

"What? Whats wrong? Ryou?" Yuma felt his smack grow cold when Ryoga's eyes grew dark.

xoxoxoxoxox

Okay, I have a bunch of story ideas saved onto my computer, but I don't want to type them. If someone requests an idea, however, I will post it. So here are my fics from YuGiOh Z, if you want me to type one of them, tell me which one in a review. I'm posting this on my 5 ongoing YGO Z stories, so there needs to be three requests per idea if I'm going to type it up. This way, I have more time to work on stories like this one that people are actuallly reading.

X,X,X,X,

Broken Doll-Kotori getting raped, explicit

Camping- RYOGAxYUMA Yuma teaches Ryoga how to swim.

Curiosity- KOTORIxASTRAL lime

Not 666, but 96- BLACKMISTxASTRAL Black Mist attacks Astral, may or may not be explicit

Soulmate- RYOGAxYUMA lime

Tonight- RYOGAxYUMA lemon, Yuma's POV

I just realised, I can't really wright anything decent.


End file.
